


A few more seasons

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965), Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Consensual Hugging, Gen, Heartbreaking, Heartwarming, Hopeful, I set the scene at the wrong deck after checking auxillary deck appearance, Jupiter 2 (Lost in Space), Missing Scene, Pre and post Bill and Max: Lost and Found in Space, Sad, Tearjerker, after I realized a very important error, can I do a short fic and not become a multi fic?, emergency story surgery was done, for a different fic, optimistic, probable reality disrupter, short fic, what would Will do for family?, yes yes yes i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Why was Robot at the auxiliary deck? What was he doing with classic Will? Why was Smith not there?
Relationships: Robot & Zachary Smith, Will Robinson & Robot
Kudos: 2





	A few more seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceLost/gifts).



> Bill and Max: Lost and Found in Space is part of the season 1 Lost in Space 2018 DVD along with the pilot No Place To Hide, it may be on both versions; blue ray and regular DVD. You can also watch it on Youtube by buying it there.
> 
> As mentioned in the tags; I went through and edited it. I hope you still enjoy it.

Will looked around taking in the scenery. He went up front then inputted the command to lower the astronavigator. He could see specters of Don and John at the front half manning their stations having coffee on shift with his sisters nearby including his mother. The astronavigator lowered then he walked aside looking down toward the large belt with a small hour glass on it decorated in buttons.

He smirked, then grinned, and looked over toward his friend who had been put into a freezing tube only three months ago with Will and Robot’s careful planning on a month long campaign to convince Smith, and ask on his own, to go into a freezing tube and be asleep on the ride home. Part of it was to decrease the amount of times they got into trouble in order to make the mission smooth sailing after _all_ the trouble that he had gotten into despite being over eighty years old. He hadn't quite mellowed out.

The elevator car brought Will down from the conn deck to the residential deck carrying the one object that was the bane of his existence for the last three months.

He came to a pause beside Robot looking down toward it, grinning, feeling young and optimistic.

“Robot, what are the chances of the alien time flux activator working?” Will asked.

“Ninety-five point five percent.” Robot replied.

“And the other five percent?” Will asked.

“Being separated from I and the Jupiter 2." Robot replied. "Lost in time and space, forever.”

“Hmmh.” Will said. “Are you ready?”

“We haven’t awakened the last member of our party, Will.” Robot said.

“How about we let him sleep?” Will asked. “There is a five percent chance that it may not go well.”

“Five percent.” Robot emphasized. “ _If_ this does not correct the shift in time-space continuum. It carries significant danger. Danger!”

“Being lost in space, forever. I get it.” Will said, exasperated. "The people that we had to steal this from wouldn’t be too happy to find a empty ship.”

“Empty?” Robot bobbed his helm up. “Doctor Smith is in a freezing tube.”

“Robot, process this. If it fixes the shift in time space continuum then that means _every_ key players taken out of their time are returned. Regardless if they are dead, barely alive, sleeping, frozen, and alive.” Will said. “Doctor Smith will be going with us back home. Back with mom, dad, Penny, Don, Judy, Debbie---We’ll be lost. But, we will be where we _belong_.”

Robot began to weep so Will took out his handkerchief then wiped Robot’s bubble.

“Home,” Robot said. “We are going home! Hooooome sweeet home!”

“It seems so, my old friend.” Will said, sliding the handkerchief into his pocket then zipped up his side pocket with a smile.

“My sensors have a bad feeling about this and a good feeling at the same time.” Robot replied as his helm twirled. “I like this feeling and do not like it at the same time.”

“It’s the end of a era,” Will said looked around the room with a sigh. “Doctor Smith will be young again." he looked toward the visual of the older man in the black, green, and purple Jupiter 2 civilian uniform standing alongside the doorway with his family. "I will be thirteen years old. And my folks will be back.”

“And I will not be any different.” Robot said. “Will. . .”

Will’s fingers retreated from the button on the time capsule then looked up toward Robot.

“Yes, Robot?” Will asked with a raise of his brows.

“You have been the best friend a robot could ever ask for.” Robot said.

“You too.” Will replied.

“If things do not go our way. . .” he put a claw on the older man’s shoulder. “Thank you for being my friend. Good-bye.”

Will grinned then patted on the environmental Robot’s chassis.

“No.” Will said. “Thank _you_.” He cleared this throat. “It won’t be forever, Robot, that we’ll be parted. It will only be a few seasons.”

“A few more seasons. . .” Robot said. “Is a eternity.”

“Give me a hug, old you.” Will and Robot hugged. “It will be okay.” Robot’s red painted claw patted on Will’s back. “I promise.”

“I believe that you will try to fulfill it.” Robot said. “I believe in you, Will---” Robot sniffled. “Robinson.”

“Be brave, Robot.” Will said as his voice began to crack despite the optimism, the hope, and belief. “Be brave.”

Will stepped back.

“I am ready.” Robot said.

Will nodded in return.

“Good-bye, Robot.” Will said. “If . . . It comes to worst.”

“If it does.” Robot said as his helm lowered. “I trust that it will not.”

"So, if I press this," Will pointed toward a button. "It will do the same thing as before?"

"Affirmative." Robot replied.

"And if I press this," Will moved his finger to the button beside it. "It should do undo everything."

"Affirmative." Robot said.

"No need to fear, Will is here!" Will announced.

Will grinned then looked down toward the alien time flux activator then pressed the button. Will vanished out of existence with a pop but Robot, Smith, and the Jupiter 2 did not. It was silent on the bridge of the Jupiter 2. Completely alone from the young forty-three year old man. It was him and Doctor Smith that was left of the expedition aboard the Jupiter 2.

Robot was detecting the enemy crafts gaining closer to the Jupiter 2. Robot was silent waiting for the silent end to reach the Jupiter 2 and let her face the ideal ending for a lost family far from home with no one to protect her prized passengers.

“I knew this was going to happen,” Robot said. “But, I did not expect Will to be the reason why.”

Robot turned toward the conn, looking back, at the long journey that he had been on with Will and Doctor Smith. All the highs and lows. If Will was ever to return then it was going to be to a ghost ship. A grave yard that had the remains of his home and friends. Robot wondered, briefly, _Will any of me remain to be resurrected?_ Robot had succeeded in protecting Will. Will couldn’t do the same for him.

Robot went back up toward the conn then wheeled toward his old friend in slumber.

“Good-bye,” Robot twirled toward the man in slumber then sniffled. “Old _buddy_.”

Robot twirled away facing the elevator then went down in the elevator car back where he had came from with sniffling and sobbing. Then, he waited for his death with dignity losing all appearances of being upset. Then in a loud alien friendly pop appeared a young boy by his side. Robot bobbed his helm up in surprise detecting the mind waves of Will Robinson only younger. His sensors indicated that the child was at least twelve years old; not thirteen or forty-three. He had only recently gotten lost in space as his Will had. He had only started the journey for Alpha Centauri with his family. And they were gone from his fingertips just as Will's family.

"What's happening?" Robot was silenced by the reply. "Where am I?"

Will, the younger one, the newer one, looked toward his arm where a strange device rested on his sleeve displaying Will, but he looked _older_ and alongside a unique biological mechanical lifeform.

"I told you _not_ to touch that thing! It's a probable reality disrupter." He looked toward the lifeform beside him. "Oh man, this has happened before!"

"Well, what do we do?" Will asked.

"I don't know!" was the reply. "This may take a few more seasons to figure out!"

Danger had closed in on the Jupiter 2.

“Danger, Will Robinson!” Robot announced as his helm and antenna sensors spun. “ _Danger_!”

**The End.**


End file.
